Think of the Children
by SpaceyLoon
Summary: Robin just wants this one little favor from Slade but it might cost him. Yaoi, Drabble, Slade/Robin, mention of crossdressing, this is a valentine challenge from Wynja too yay! Now continued sort of...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So this is a Valentine's challenge from Wynja and the plot line was I would do anything for love … but I won't do that and so I decided to try my hand at it and see how it turns out hope you guys enjoy oh and also Slade works for the government like in one of Wynja's stories so I guess I used a part of one of her universes can't remember which to sleepy now :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or make profit for this blah blah blah

**Think of the Children**

"No Robin this is one thing you cannot ask of me." Slade stood with his arms crossed looking down at Robin and the thing that was in the others hands.

"But Slade think of the children they would be so disappointed if you didn't do this." Robin pleaded with the man he needed him to do this he was the only one that could.

"Robin I would do anything for you and you know that but I will not do this period." The man was putting his foot down his small lovers poor excuse of begging was not going to sway him.

"Oh come on I'm doing it too, all of the guys are it'll be fun I promise." Robin stared the man down and saw his interest piqued at Robins words.

"So you will be…"

"Yep"

Slade thought over his options carefully and came to a devious little conclusion.

"Fine Robin I'll play your Beast but only if you play as my Beauty."

"What are you crazy that's the girl's role there's no way I'll do that."

"Oh but Robin think of the children they would be so disappointed." Slade had wrapped his arms around the boy whispering Robin's own words right into his ear.

Robin blushed as the man drew him nearer; he knew that the only way to get Slade to play as the Beast for the performance at the city orphanage was to be Beauty but he really didn't want to, unfortunately Robin knew Slade was right because originally the children did want him to play Beauty but he convinced them that that was for girl's and escaped the role.

"Fine Slade but not because your right but because it's the only way to get you to do this."

Slade chuckled as he let go of the Robin and kneeled before him.

"Whatever you say my princess." At these words Robin's face turned scarlet, from anger or embarrassment Slade didn't know all he knew was that yes he would do anything for love. It sounded cheesy but as long as he never said it out loud Slade figured no harm would come of thinking it.

"Oh just shut up and try this on."

Robin was beyond embarrassed now but as Slade came out of the changing room a few minutes later his lust took over his body for Slade had changed into the prince costume for the beginning scene where he gets cursed.

"Your speechless that's rare I must look pretty good in this then." Slade strutted forward toward Robin and the boy stood there watching the man come closer.

"So Robin would you like to put your costume on I'm so looking forward to the easy access."

Robin was backed into a corner and knew that by the end of the play he would never look at Beauty and the Beast the same way again.

_End_

**A/N: **So ya what did you think let me know PLEASE lol and I thought up this kinda because of the music video for I'll do anything for love by Meatloaf it was slightly like a Beauty and the Beast story so yay review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **So I was reading my other Teen Titans story on FF and thought hey I should right another one that kind of links to this so I go to my word program and tada! Part of it had already been started but I forgot all about it, I love it when I get good surprises :D Anyways I updated it and here it is I hope you like it enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE I like feedback really I do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or make profit for this blah blah blah

**Forgiven?**

Robin was on a mission but unlike others this one was personal Slade had done an unforgivable act and Robin would take his revenge.

"Cyborg to Robin, come in Robin." The boy flying across rooftops stopped to answer his communicator.

"What?" Robin snapped at him he was so angry.

"Come on man just come back to the tower and we can all sort this out we'll find a way."

"You know that's not possible I have to go straight to the source if I'm going to stop this from going any further." Robin was about to set off again when Beast Boys voice broke through the speakers.

"Oh come on Robin that video was hilarious although I saw way too much of both of you then I had ever wanted to and those poor orphanage children I bet they are scared for life." Raven shut the green boy up as she noticed her leaders face growing red with anger as BB continued to talk.

"Listen Robin none of the children will remember that incident I'm sure the excitement of the play before hand distracted them too much." Raven always knew what to say to Robin when he was in his violent moods.

As the others were talking Starfire looked worried and confused over the conversation. "Excuse me friends but I thought that Robin and Slades reenacting of the mating of males and females was exact am I wrong?" the girl thought that the two men had planned out an extra scene as a surprise for everyone.

"Aaahhh forget it I'm going to get him for this humiliation." Robin cut the connection and was off again towards where he knew Slade would be as he closed in on his target he could smell the sea salt in the air.

Robin made his way through the empty warehouses until he found the one he wanted. He slammed open the door and made a beeline for the trap door he knew was behind the shelf.

"Slade!" Robin was furious as he made it to the bottom floor of the underground hideout and saw the man sitting in his chair with his fingers join together looking as calm as ever not even flinching as his lover got in his face screaming obstinacies at him the whole time.

"…and and I just can't believe you would do such a thing as send that video out." Robin had slowly lost his steam after 2 hours of screaming at the man and was now sitting in the Slade's lap exhausted and drained.

"Are you quite done now Robin because I do believe I have a right to tell my side of the story." Slade had wrapped his arms around the young man and kissed him quickly as he saw Robin about to start his tirade again. Most likely about how Slade didn't have a side of the story.

"Now my little bird this is not my fault at all, and I will tell you why but no interruptions." Slade gently held Robin around the waist as the younger nodded his agreement.

"Here is what happened I was coming back to base from a meeting with some new employers when I found a devious little thief playing with my computer how he got in I have no idea yet. Anyways it seemed he had found my video and thought it best to share with the world. So now you know this is not my fault." Robin sat there slack jawed staring at Slade until he snapped out of it and his rage set in.

"That conniving asshole Red X, just wait until I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was never born!" Slade watched the younger boy as he started another tirade about the bodily harm Red X had coming his way.

"But how am I going to get a hold of him? Maybe if I set a trap with some high priced jewels?."

"That is a good plan however why don't you follow me and see what I have in store for him." Slade had an evil smirk on his face which always got Robin hot and bothered. As he followed the man he just couldn't keep his eyes off his ass which made thinking of revenge even more difficult.

Slade slowly opened a door which Robin recognized as the bedrooms door his thoughts already off of revenge and now on sex. As the door opened all the way though robin noticed something off about the room for there on the king size bed laid a redhead with freckles all over. Robin knew they were all over because the boy was completely naked with his hands tied to the headboard. The boys green eyes snapped to the door and gave a wide grin showing off the dimples on cheeks.

"Hey fellas how's it going you know being tied to a bed is great and all but I've got places to go things to do so how about you let me go and we forget this whole thing ever happened ok?"

Robin was stunned for a short time before a smirk formed across his face almost matching one of Slade's.

"I love you right now do you know that?" Robin faced Slade and wrapped his arms around the man giving him a peck on the lips.

"Of course you do it was quite a work out catching this brat, although I didn't do it just for you I plan on interrogating him to getting some answers like how he got in here and how he hacked my computer." The redhead flinched at the word interrogation and the way Slade said it was not comforting.

"You can't kill him though ok? No matter how angry he makes me I don't really want him dead." Robin looked worriedly at Slade when his tone of voice dropped to his mercenary one.

"Whoa ya listen to the kid Slade, just think if you kill me there would be blood all over your nice Egyptian cotton sheets." The thief looked back and forth between the two worriedly wondering how he was going to get out of this one.

"Then what do you suggest we do with him dear?" Slade asked as he folded his arms over his chest like a grumpy child, although Robin would never say that to the man's face, he liked walking normally.

Robin slowly moved towards the bed were Red was captured thinking over his options when a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"Well I happen to know a secret that some little mouse told me a very Speedy mouse." Robin grinned when Red X's eyes grew in shock immediately knowing what Robin knew.

"Please Robin there's no need to be so cruel, the big guy doesn't need to know that kind of information."

"And what pray tell is this deep secret?" Slade now walked closer to the bed, his interest piqued by Red's reaction.

Robin looked wickedly at Slade as he reached under the bed and pulled out the 'special' box they kept there; he pulled a single object out and held it up in front of the men.

"All that fear over a single feather?" Slade looked at his lover not impressed.

"Have faith my love you will think this is amazing." Robin then brought the feather down to the naked boy's skin giving a gentle and long swipe across his chest nipple to nipple.

"Aaahhhh…" Red couldn't believe they were doing this to him he knew they were not going to be gentle with him.

"Well now that is interesting one swipe and he's fully hard and leaking." Slade looked closely at the erection standing tall and proud.

Robin started to chuckle and swiped the feather once again and Slade was speechless for moment with what happened next.

"AAAHHHH!"

Red X had come from just two strokes of a feather on his chest, Slade and Robin stared at the man sprawled on the bed both of them half hard and anticipating what was to come if they kept going.

**A/N :** So I was writing this and decided to leave this cliff-hanger but the question is should I write the next chapter or leave it as this sweet little fluff? You must tell me in a REVIEW please they make me so giddy! :D


End file.
